This proposed project, "Increasing Mammogram Adherence in Minority Underserved Women ", is a four-year cancer education intervention designed to address the research question, "Can a culturally specific BC education outreach Lay Health Advisor/Navigator (LHA/N) intervention increase adherence to recommendations for routine screening mammography?" The study population includes: (1) low income, (2) Native American, Latina and White women, (3) age 40 and over (4) who have had at least one screening mammogram in their life, but (5) who have not had a mammogram, as determined from medical record review, within the past 24 months. Women with a history of BC will be excluded from the study. Hypothesis: There will be a 20 percentage point increase in the proportion of women in the intervention group who obtain mammograms. The primary outcome for this proposed cancer education project will be the proportion of women who obtain rescreening mammograms. Data for the primary outcome will be collected from medical record review. Secondary outcomes include: (a) increases in awareness of rescreening guidelines, (b) reduction in perceived challenges from barriers to obtaining rescreening and, (c) increased self-efficacy. Data for the secondary outcomes will be derived from pre-and post intervention surveys.